


So Obvious

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac and Scott are in a relationship, M/M, and they're adorable, but they don't want everyone else to know, so they're keeping it a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two are so obvious,” Stiles says less than quietly right as the entire team is walking out onto the field. Scott looks around frantically, making sure no one heard that and no one has connected the dots - that Stiles means him and Isaac. It appears that no one has, so he breathes a sigh of relief and then shoves Stiles into the wall. No one pays much attention that either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> sixchord prompted me: “Subtle flirting in the locker room because they’re trying to keep their relationship kind of secret.”

It’s a few minutes before the first game of the season and Scott is nervous. He’s worked hard to make sure he can still be on the team, and while he isn’t Captain anymore, he’s still worried about whether or not they’re going to win.

He looks over at Isaac but doesn’t say anything. Isaac is talking over their strategy for the game with the new Captain - Danny. Danny is, so far, a pretty good Captain. And Isaac isn’t officially Co-Captain, but he and Danny have become friends in the past few months, at least in terms of Lacrosse, and he’s been helping Danny out a lot. It’s kind of cute, actually, how involved Isaac has been getting in Lacrosse and just school in general. He went from being the quiet, shy kid no one knew last year, to being a leather jacket wearing badass, to this year being almost as well liked by everyone as Danny. Almost.

Once he’s done talking to Danny, Isaac looks over at Scott and smiles just a little. He doesn’t say anything, he can’t really come over and say anything, but they both know and that’s enough for right now. Then Isaac grabs his phone and a few seconds later, Scott gets a new text message.

_Want to hang out after the game?_

Scott looks up from his phone to see Isaac is looking at him again and he nods, then texts back:

_Yes._

“You two are so obvious,” Stiles says less than quietly right as the entire team is walking out onto the field. Scott looks around frantically, making sure no one heard that and no one has connected the dots - that Stiles means him and Isaac. It appears that no one has, so he breathes a sigh of relief and then shoves Stiles into the wall. No one pays much attention that either.


End file.
